Summoned or Loved?
by Ayako Chan
Summary: A young vampire travels the world with her mothers Violin. When A vampire Hunter helps turn her human, they fall in love, but now that she has a son who is a vampire, the worlds only hope is Jalini a little girl. And S+S, E+T and J+J chapter 6, 7 is up!!!
1. The Beginning

Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Instant Messaging 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu - Help - Flavors - TOS - Credits - Privacy 

* * *

Home >> Anime >> Card Captor Sakura >> Summoned or Loved? 
storyid: 609242 - font size: +plus : -minus

* * *

Author: Violin-Of-The-Vampire - NC-17 - English - Fantasy - Reviews: 46
1. The Violin of the Vampire(Not me)2. Meeting The Violinest3. Tomoyo's awakening(Lemon with S+S)4. Shattered Life5. The Reason I Took Him Away From You

* * *

Violin: I don't know what gave me this idea. But wow I most have been drunk or something. But it must have been Jason. He's so…so…Syaoran Li that's what.

Sakura: Who left on your list…?

Violin: Rika, Sakura's Dad, Sakura's Mom, and Tomoyo's mom…

Syaoran: So what's this Jason like?

Violin: A Lot like you. It's scary. For Halloween, I dressed as Sakura. And well…I look like you Sakura. And I cut my hair like you before I knew what Cardcaptors was!!!! And then I got little fake Clow Cards. Only about four at the time. And then we get a new kid. He has a sword. He tries to bet me at everything. We sit close to one other in all our class. All but Science. He's better at math then me, cause I suck!!!!

Tomoyo: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOUR FRIEND LOOKS LIKE ME!!!!!

Violin: You don't even know what she looks like!

TOMOYO: * Looks at picture * hey that looks like me and Sakura!!!!

Violin: That's me and my best friend Lora. You both love to make cloths and you both love cameras. But you videotapes she takes pictures.

And I have a friend who tells lies a lot. But he opens his eyes, every so often.

And I have a friend who acts like Naoko, she tells lots of stories.

I have a cousin who sounds just like Kero, and loves pudding. 

My neighbor looks just like Yukito, and I have a crush on him o^-^o

I know someone who looks like Touya; all but he's not my brother. He looks so much like him, and calls his little sister monster too hehe!!!

Anyway on with the fic!!!!!

Summoned or loved?

Chapter 1

The young girl walked down the streets of her home. Her black cloak of blackened colors covered her face and body. Many young teens watched her from afar. She smiled at them, and walked down to the Inn a little deeper into the middle of the street. She walked in to meet an old man waiting for her. 

"So how my people did you help in the last month," the man said.

"None," she replied.

"I don't see why you won't just help people, it's a great way to help people," he said.

"Still, I have to kill people, and that's not what's gonna cure this curse," she said.

"Okay, it's your life, so anyway are you going to be playing your violin tonight, people are always happy to hear you play," he said.

"Hai, fine Eriol, I'll play my violin," she said.

"Great Sakura, I'll get your stool ready," the man said jumping out into the back room.

She sighed and took off her back hood, reveling a young woman with emerald green eyes and soft honey brown hair. She took out her backpack, with a case. She opened it. Inside was a light pink violin. It had belonged to her mother before her, and she was taking care of it for her mother. The violin was made almost five generation's ago. Now it was hers to take care of.

"Okay Sakura there all waiting for you," Eriol said with his usually smile.

"Fine, I'm going," she said.

She walked to the middle of the room as she always did, she placed her case on the floor, and sat on the stool Eriol had placed for her. Then she started to play, at the same time many placed coins into her case tipping her for her beautiful playing.

One young man who just walked in looked at her almost shocked and amazed at her work. It wasn't until a few whispers that he heard let him know she was the one he was looking for.

"Yes, she trying to become human, she only has a month left I heard," said a girl.

"That's nothing to what I heard, I heard that she forgot about becoming human, and that she hunts little children, and since she's only half of you know what, she can get into homes," said a boy.

The young man looked at the girl playing the violin, he could smell it in the room, there had to be a vampire in this pub, and he knew who it was. That good for nothing girl playing the violin. If what these young adults had said was true, then this half vampire can't do what other vampires could do. She couldn't fly. There were things that gave her an advantage though, she could go into houses whenever, she could walk around in churches, she could walk around in day, but she would get really bad sunburns really quickly. So this vampire was very dangerous. 

He watched as she finished playing her song. She got up and bowed, and got her money and walked into the back room, where a young male with blue hair and blue eyes followed. 

Now was his time to make his move. Now was his chance to kill the vampire that so many town folk and many vampires wished to meet. Many ha said that if she becomes human, that in the sun lights beams her beauty would be ten more times then before. But his job was too hunt vampires, and no one would get in his way. Not even a girl of pure beauty.

In the back room

"I have to go now Eriol, that hunter I told you of in my dreams, he is getting nearer, he is in fact in this building, and he knows who I really am, I must go, I'll return in a month or so, when I become human," Sakura said.

"I understand Sakura, but promise me when you do become human, come to visit when the sun shines, I, I mean me and Tomoyo would love to see you," Eriol said.

"Thank you, even if Tomoyo wouldn't want to talk to me again," Sakura said turning and exiting the room into the dark streets of Readington.

The young man turned from the door, he had heard as much as what was needed to be heard, now he was going to kill this vampire and these stories of vampires being able to be human would also disappear.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Violin: Here with my first chapter. The next chapter won't be up for a long time, maybe three weeks; I'm just so busy. I guess now everyone knows where I got my nickname. Well see you all in chapter 2 soon!!! Bye 

* * *

[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 
1. The Violin of the Vampire(Not me)2. Meeting The Violinest3. Tomoyo's awakening(Lemon with S+S)4. Shattered Life5. The Reason I Took Him Away From You


	2. The Hunter

Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Instant Messaging 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu - Help - Flavors - TOS - Credits - Privacy 

* * *

Home >> Anime >> Card Captor Sakura >> Summoned or Loved? 
storyid: 609242 - font size: +plus : -minus

* * *

Author: Violin-Of-The-Vampire - NC-17 - English - Fantasy - Reviews: 46
1. The Violin of the Vampire(Not me)2. Meeting The Violinest3. Tomoyo's awakening(Lemon with S+S)4. Shattered Life5. The Reason I Took Him Away From You

* * *

Violin: Here with chapter 2. I was very stuck, and actually still am. But I'm planing if this fic goes well I'll write one with Syaoran as the vampire. Maybe not a fantasy, in the real world, hehe. 

Syaoran: Me…a…vampire….

Violin: Yeah, a lusty fic. Hey maybe this fic could have some lust later. Or maybe now!!!

So start the fic.

Summoned or Loved?

Chapter 2

A young girl slept soundly, or so it appeared she was. But in her dreams, she was haunted, by her past. In this dream she slept days and night out, never waking up, seeing this nightmare over and over again. But this time it was different, this time it wasn't her being haunted, it was her best friend. The girl who gave her the nightmares before. Even thought she knew it wasn't her fault that she was in this state. She still screamed in her dreams, as she saw her best friend die. Die the death of the vampire, her friend Sakura….

(There's a little on Tomoyo.)

The young ½ vampire and ½ human ran down the path towards her hiding place. She ran and ran getting more and more tired as the moments went on. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to live to see the day her best friend awoke from her coma, even thought it was her fault she was in the coma. She started to slowly slow down. _"No I can't slow down, not now."_

Because of her lack of sleep from the day's journeys to her hometown for her visit. The vampire hunter behind her had the time to throw a glowing yellow net at her. Rapping it's self around the vampire's ankles. She fell to the ground felling into a sleep the nets spike's sleeping powder they injected into her body.

The vampire hunter soon had caught up with his hunt. He slowly with drew his sword. He drew it over his head. He took his eyes to his target, rising high; soon it was fling down to the vampire's neck. A blinding white light blinded his eyes. He looked away. Soon when the light disappeared, the vampire was gone, they're living an angel like woman standing. This left him confused until she started to speck.

"Before you decide to take an innocent life, you must see this girls pasted, young Syaoran Li," the angel said.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name," Syaoran yelled fiercely at the woman.

"That is of no importance," the woman said disappearing into thin air. 

With that another bright light over took his eyes, and yet when the light was gone, another figure was there. It was snowing and it was very late in the night. The figure appeared to only be a small child. He walked up to her slowly and carefully.

The girl looked up at him; she looked at him almost like he was an angel from above. 

"Did, you come to bring my mommy back," she asked in a small weak voice?

"I don't think I could save your mommy," Syaoran said looking at a body of the woman in the distance.

"But she's going to wake up right," she asked?

She looked up at him with small puppy eyes. Almost like emerald lakes with rain falling into them. 

"I think your mother has gone to a beautiful place, far away," he replied. 

"Will I ever see her again," the small girl asked?

"You will again in the future," Syaoran told her.

The small girl seemed to take out what seemed to be a violin case. She placed it in front of her.

"Do you think it would be all right if I took my mommy's violin with me until I see her again, It's been the in our family for five generations," she asked?

"I think that would make your mommy very happy," Syaoran said.

"Yeah I guess it would, my mommy showed me how to play one of her songs, wanna hear," she asked?

"Sure," Syaoran said looking around for anything.

The small girl took out a pink violin. Syaoran's smile seemed to fad away. The Violin, the pink one the vampire had. 

She took the violin and started to play it. It was the same as the song the vampire was playing at the pub. 

"What do you wanna do when you grow up," he asked her when she finished?

"I…I…want to be human," she told him.

"You're a vampire aren't you," he asked?

The girl looked up at him, tears formed up in her eyes. Even though she was on the verge of tears, she seemed to thank him. 

"Is that what I am, that does explain why I only come out at night, that explains why I hurt my best friend, I don't want to die, but I also want to be normal, I want to take aback all my sin's," the girl said.

Syaoran then found his arms around the girl in an embrace. He then picked her up in his arms. She looked at him. 

"Then your going to start over, I know that you're only ½ vampire, so in ten years without drinking the blood of a human, you can become human," he said to her. "And you're going to need a place to stay, and I know a cave where you can stay during the day, it's too dangerous, to stay here."

"Thank you, my name is Sakura, what's yours," Sakura asked?

"Mine…My name is Syaoran," he said feeling a blush on his cheeks. (I know that sounds gross cause Sakura's a child, but still there's destiny in the future when Sakura's Older hehe.)

"Syaoran, I name you a friend of mine, for life," she said giving him a small bracelet," she said placing it on his hand. 

Syaoran flushed a deeper red, "Friends forever," he smiled.

"Promise,' she said. "That'll we'll meet again, and be friends forever," she said with her pinky.

"Promise," he said hooking his pinky with hers.

Them everything went black and his was back in his place with his sword over the vampire Sakura's throat. He backed off a little taking his sword away from her throat.

"Syaoran," she said in her sleep from his net's sleeping powder.

He nearly fell over, well he actually did, but he couldn't tell from the fact that he was in so much shock. They had the same hair color, the same violin, and the same looks. 

He looked down at his hand. The bracelet that Sakura had given him was still there. Without his warning Sakura had awoken, and had grabbed his sword. She placed it in front of his face. His eye's widened in shock. 

"Where'd you get that bracelet that was made just for me and I gave it my friend along time ago," she shouted at him. 

"Would you believe me when I say, It's me Syaoran," he said.

"No not really, Syaoran would be in his forties, not in his twenties," she glared at his comment.

"What if I had prove I was Syaoran," Syaoran asked?

"Prove it then," she said.

"The day we met, your mother died, and I told you that you ever only ½ vampire," he replied.

"Continue," she glared.

"You played the same song you played on your violin to me as you did at the pub tonight," Syaoran explained again.

"Yes, go on," she said flushing a bit.

"And I took you to a cave where you stayed for, well I don't know that much," he finished.

Sakura fell to the ground and embraced him dropping his sword. He blushed such a bright red that even in the darkest night you could see his blush.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Well there's chapter 2. I'm think of making it NC-17. I want write a lemon, but I suck at them. I'm only 14. So if there's anybody who would like to help with the next chapter email me @ 

DarkTsunami001@hotmail.com

I'll write the first half and then you'll right the second half. So please volunteer. And also if you help or even volunteer but don't get picked, I'll send you the chapter to read.

Syaoran: Good luck…. No one's ever going to help you.

Violin: Probably not, but please help me out ppl!!! See you all in the maybe next lemon chapter.

* * *

[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 
1. The Violin of the Vampire(Not me)2. Meeting The Violinest3. Tomoyo's awakening(Lemon with S+S)4. Shattered Life5. The Reason I Took Him Away From You


	3. Tomoyo's Awakening Lemon with SS

Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Instant Messaging 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu - Help - Flavors - TOS - Credits - Privacy 

* * *

Home >> Anime >> Card Captor Sakura >> Summoned or Loved? 
storyid: 609242 - font size: +plus : -minus

* * *

Author: Violin-Of-The-Vampire - NC-17 - English - Fantasy - Reviews: 46
1. The Violin of the Vampire(Not me)2. Meeting The Violinest3. Tomoyo's awakening(Lemon with S+S)4. Shattered Life5. The Reason I Took Him Away From You

* * *

Violin: Here with my new lemon fic. You don't have to worry the lemon won't be for a long time in this chapter. So when you see ^^^^^^^^^ this. The lemon is starting. So if you don't want to read it, you can skip it. And when you see ^^^^^^^^^ again the lemon is over so. If you're under age you don't have to read it. So either way enjoys. So if you love the lemon don't thank me for a great lemon thank, White Mist Wolf. The writer who helped me with my lemon.

Tomoyo: Am I in this chapter….?

Violin: Don't know yet, maybe at the end.

Summoned or Loved?

Written By:

Violin-of-the-vampire

And

White Mist Wolf

Chapter 3

Syaoran's Pov:

I waited outside the church, I yawned it was very late, the sun would be rising soon. It was weird; Sakura was inside the church meeting someone who knew how to bless ½ vampires. I've heard of the guy…he seemed a bit of a nut case, but Sakura said her mother and father were good friends with him, and Sakura knew him. 

She told me that he said when the time came to come and see him he would tell her, her mother's and father's secret to her.

It seemed a bit of a set up to me. What kind of idiot would go and tell about there daughter secret to friends. A secret that maybe should not be told. 

Sakura came out of the church, almost in tears; I looked at her wide-eyed. I went over to her and looked at her sadly, feeling sorry for her, I knew something happened in there.

"What is it," I ask her.

She seemed to give me a half smile and a half frown. It was almost as if, the news she heard was great and terrible all at once.

"Well, I guess I have to explain this I'll have to start with the bad news," she said.

"Ok," I said eager to hear her news.

"I found out that my mother and father… Never told me two really big pieces of information that could have made my life a lot easier," she said. "I found out that my mother was only ½ vampire."

I looked at her a little shocked…just a little. I then realized she wasn't finished.

"And, I could have gotten my friend out of her coma years ago, and I wasted my best friends life, because of my parents," she said almost in anger.

"Wait, back up and stop, did you say that your mom was only ½ vampire, right," I asked still a little in shock.

"Yes why," she asked?

"That means that you're already human," I say to her gently.

"NANI, PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME," she shouted a little too loud and hyper to me.

"If your mother was only half vampire that means that you were only 1/3 vampire, and you'd have to go five years without drinking blood, so that mean's you've been human for almost five years now," I say blushing.

Normal Pov:

Sakura's face lit up; she then embraced him very tightly. He could only stand there blushing once again. Then the sun started to rise over the horizon, and Sakura broke the embrace, and for the first time I her life, her eye's held their gaze on the sun.

She sighed happily. She truly was human. She was free from her life of the hell's night. She turned to Syaoran, who also was looking at the sunrise. 

Syaoran looked over at sakura when he felt her eyes on him. Turning his head Syaoran's lips curved up to reveal a warm smile. Sakura smiled back at him. A smile so beautiful it lighted her face making her resemble an angel from above. 'Wow she's so beautiful' Syaoran thought not realizing what he was thinking. Both enchanted by each other, Syaoran was not prepared to seen what he seen next. 

  
Then the sun's Rays hit Sakura's face, brightening her features. Her pale skin a soft cameo color and her eyes, her eyes momentarily stunned Syaoran they sparkled like Emeralds, and not just any emeralds but so deep and lush it could out chant the greenest of forest.  


Without any warning, Sakura and Syaoran drew closer they didn't realize what they where doing both lost inside each others eyes to even care what was going around them. Closer and closer they came to one another their faces, inches apart. Syaoran leaned down and closed his eyes while sakura tilted her head up and did the same. Their lips brushed each others making a soft light kiss.

Two-week's later

Sakura was in a small office mixing different types of flower pedals, to make a powder. After about two week's she spent gathering flower's and exploring The New World of light and hope sakura now had the entire collation of pedal's she needed to help make the potion that could wake her friend up from her deep sleep. Even though she would have been awake in the real world again, she would have been still very mad at her she knew why, something that happened in her past, and it was her fault. 

**__**

FLASHBACK

Two small children played in the open field by one of the children's home. Soon another one came and joined them in the fun of there game. It was raining out but only lightly, not hard or cold enough to make them go inside. Just pleasant little bit's of water that fell to the ground, making it very slippery. One of the children in the group was a little girl she had light black hair, and violet eyes, she slipped and fell. Cutting her neck a little, and making a bit of blood trail down her neck. The other girl was almost delighted with pleasure. But she didn't know why, she should have been trying to help her friend; she was in pain and hurt herself very badly.

When she went to help her friend, it was like her whole body was suddenly taken over she bent down for some reason and did not know why. 

The boy who was with them, was very confused, she didn't know what was going on. One minute they were playing the other, the girl was on the ground, and then his other friend was biting her friend's neck. Almost like a vampire…. The girl with violet eyes face went paler than it already was.

(There now you people should know why Tomoyo's probably really pissed at Sakura)

Minutes later

The girl looked down at her friend. She was so confused, what had just happened. Her friend was lying there on the ground, breathing deeply in short breaths, her skin white as snow, was she sleeping? The girl thought but not even in sleep you look that what was in front of her now.

"Can you do anything to help her…I didn't…mean…to…hurt Tomoyo I don't know what I was doing is she going to be okay?" the girl said tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you didn't know what you were doing and you didn't do it on purpose, we'll just have to keep this a secret, I'll make it look like she fell and got into a coma, ok," the boy said.

"Will it work Eriol," she asked?

"It will buy us both time to explain what happened here," Eriol said using some of his magic to magically cover the bite on the girl's neck.

"But what if someone find's out what happens before we find out what happened, I'll be in a lot of trouble," she said.

"Sakura get out of here before someone comes I'll cover for you," he said. 

"But they'll think you did this, I don't want you to get in trouble," Sakura said.

"Sakura everything will be alright, just go," Eriol said.

**__**

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Sakura are you alright," Syaoran asked entering the room.

She looked up and smiled at him her trademark and nodded to show that she was all right.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Syaoran asked just to make sure concern in his voice.

"Hai, I'm just mixing the last of the pedal's," she said. 

"Want me to help?" he asked

"Hai, can you please get that bottle over there, for me?" she asked pointing to the direction of the table on the far side of the room.

  


He walked over to the corner and picked up the small bottle she had pointed to. He reached for it, and picked it up and then placed it beside her on the table.

  


She smiled at him in thanks. He nodded back. After another hour of the mixing and adding different compounds, she was missing Sakura had finally finished. She yawned, and looked over to see Syaoran who was flushing a light pink and looking at her, smiling. Sakura put the potion in a small glass bottle and placed it in her pocket for safekeeping. Syaoran walked over to Sakura, and lightly kissed her on the lips sending vibes down Sakura's back.   
  
  
  
Sakura responded to the kiss deepening it into a passionate sweet one. After what seemed like eternity Syaoran and Sakura broke apart for the much-needed air. Syaoran took sakura by the hand and smiled at her. Sakura got more chilling vibes went down her back and she felt a warm fuzzy felling inside. Pulling Sakura out of the small office Syaoran led sakura a park with a weird looking penguin slide.   
  
  
"Where are we going Syaoran?" Sakura asked curiously. "Shhh it's a surprise" Syaoran said grinning. Walking through the forest that connected to the park Syaoran led Sakura to a clearing where to her surprise was a lake surrounded by light soft pink cherryblossom's trees. Light white candles surrounded the area but were unseen by Sakura. The delicate light pink flowers drifted off the branches of the tree and landed in the moon struck lake. The stars sparked happily in the night sky. "Wow I never seen the night like this it always seemed so cold and lonely to me" Sakura said frowning from remembering her past.  
  
  
"You're not alone anymore," Syaoran said smiling at Sakura. Sakura smiled back. Syaoran walked up to a boat that was waiting for someone to use. Holding out his hand Sakura smiled at Syaoran and took his offered hand. Climbing into the small wooden boat Syaoran helped Sakura steady her self and then climbed in himself after pushing it into the water. Rowing the boat to the middle of the lake Syaoran stud up. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously. Syaoran grinned and pulled out a small sheet of paper with Chinese writing on it (odufal or whatever you spell it you can fix it later or something). Chanting something in Chinese which Sakura didn't understand Sakura's eyes widened to see small lights surrounding the area (if you didn't know Syaoran's paper is the fire one and he lit the candles).   
  
  
Sakura stared in awe. "Did you plan this?" Sakura said looking at Syaoran in shock. "Yes" Syaoran replied smiling. "For me?" Sakura said looking like she was going to cry. "Y…yes did I do something wrong" Syaoran looked uncertain at Sakura. "NO, no you did nothing wrong it's just no one ever done anything like this for me before" Sakura said smiling while tears flowed down her cheeks and with that Sakura jumped at Syaoran embracing him into a tight hug but…. Because of the sudden move Sakura did the boat started to rock back and forth uneasily and tipped over making Sakura and Syaoran splash in the water. After a few seconds Syaoran reached the surface and helplessly looked for Sakura when he saw she didn't come to the top Syaoran dived in the water in search for her. The water bubbled for a couple of seconds before braking into a splash of water fly into the air reflecting the moon and making it look like pieces of broken glass in the sun light. Syaoran dragged Sakura to the land where she coughed uncontrollably. "Are you alright Sakura?" Syaoran asked concerned; wet chocolate brown hair falling across his amber eyes. "I am okay sorry Syaoran I mess up every…. AAAHCHOOO" sakura sneezed and trembled in coldness. "Your getting sick Sakura we should head back," Syaoran said helping Sakura up but she couldn't stand for some reason making Syaoran have to pick her up and carry her like a small child. Despite the protest coming from Sakura.   
  
(Here it starts)  
*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
  


Syaoran brought Sakura to his apartment the window that led to the balcony was opened inviting the cold night air into the room and flinging the soft light green curtains into the air. Placing Sakura down on the silky green bed sheets Syaoran went to the window to close it. As Syaoran was going to close the window and return to Sakura. Syaoran thought he heard someone call him looking back in forth for a while Syaoran decided he was imagining things and returned to Sakura.   
  
  
Sakura lay on the bed soaking wet and shivering. Syaoran pulled Sakura's socks off slowly and went to unbutton her shirt. Opening the buttons to the bottom Syaoran stopped mid-way and looked at Sakura. She was beautiful her creamy skin glowing in the pale moonlight she really did look like an angel. Then Syaoran's eyes averted to Sakura's open chest where the only thing that covered her and her femininity was a white-laced bra. Sakura opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. Getting up in an up right position Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other's eyes.   
  
  
Sakura's wet soaking Auburn bangs stuck to her face. Sakura's emerald eyes gleamed. Syaoran pulled his hand up to Sakura's face to move the wet bangs from her eyes. Sakura placed her cheek in his palm and stared at him cutely. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore kissing Sakura passionately Sakura fell back on the pillow on the bed. Moving to Sakura's bra strap to unbutton it Sakura started to unbutton Syaoran shirt but grew impatient with the button when they where being stubborn and ripped his shit open like a wild animal while Syaoran was doing the same with Sakura's clothing. Clothing tore everywhere as the two couple kissed each other passionately. Sakura and Syaoran broke from the kiss to get some air before continuing.  
  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura's nude body kissing Sakura's lips lightly, Syaoran moved and kissed her cheek then her other cheek moving to her chin he also kissed it. Then moving to Sakura's ear Syaoran and nibbled on it for a second making Sakura giggle because it tickled.   
  
"God Sakura your so beautiful there so much of you that needs kissing there shouldn't be a spot not kissed" Syaoran gleamed. Sakura smiled and blushed. Smiling Syaoran continued to kissed Sakura's neck and went down trailing butterfly kisses down sakura's neck to her shoulder then to the center of her chest making his way to her right breast and kissed it. Looking at Sakura to make sure she was okay Syaoran didn't get the chance to because when he moved away to look Sakura brought his head back down and purred in pleasure when Syaoran honey suckled Sakura's right breast. Smiling Syaoran moved to her left breast did the same. Sakura purred in pleasure. Syaoran then trailed some more butterfly kisses down to her stomach. Moving back to Sakura's face to kiss her again.   
  
  
Sakura rolled around so that she was on top while still kissing Syaoran. Taking something out of the drawer Syaoran put it on and rolled Sakura over again the covers covered Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran looked at Sakura and asked her "are you sure?" Sakura nodded and said in a soft shaky voice "can you hold me when you start I am kind of scared?" Syaoran nodded and began started to push into Sakura when she rapped her arms around Syaoran's neck but stopped right away when he heard Sakura whimper in pain. " God Sakura are you okay did I hurt you?" Syaoran asked worrying. "I… I am okay…Just…wait a…m...minute" Sakura stuttered. "Sakura your crying I can't do it" Syaoran said moving away but was shocked when Sakura slammed herself into Syaoran ripping herself. "S…Sakura are you alright?" Syaoran asked from shock. Sakura nodded her wet cheek pressed against Syaoran's cheek.   
  
  
Syaoran softly brushed her hair and kissed her on the cheek. After a couple of seconds Sakura began to loosen up and relax. "Are you ready now Sakura?" Syaoran asked uncertain. "Umm hmm" Sakura replied Syaoran pushed in and out of Sakura. "How's that?" Syaoran asked. Sakura purred at the tingling sensation. Syaoran took that as a yes and continued. The night continued with soft moans and such until the daylight hit the two sleeping figures that where in each other's embrace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
(It's over ^.^)   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


*~* Next day *~*  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran made there way to the house where Tomoyo's almost dead, but sleeping body was, Eriol was at her side as he normally did. He looked up from his hand that held hers.

"Did you manage to make the potion," Eriol asked with worried eyes.

She didn't answer she only held up a bottle of a light blue liquid inside. Eriol smiled happily. Sakura walked over to Tomoyo where she slept. She started to place the liquid in Tomoyo's mouth. After a few minutes her eyes opened for the first time in ten years awoke. She looked around at the people, then she looked at Syaoran, and gasped a horrible gasp…

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Violin: What a LEMON!!!!!!

Sakura: I'll say…

Syaoran: Why is Tomoyo freaked out to see me, I wasn't even suppose to know her in this fic.

Violin: I don't know. And thx again White Mist Wolf, we should right together again sometime. 

Bye see you ppl in Chapter 4. I've been so busy and if you're a fan of my fic "The Destinies of Two" or "New Homes are Never Good News", then the new chapters will be up soon.  


* * *

[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 
1. The Violin of the Vampire(Not me)2. Meeting The Violinest3. Tomoyo's awakening(Lemon with S+S)4. Shattered Life5. The Reason I Took Him Away From You


	4. A New Vampire

Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Instant Messaging 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu - Help - Flavors - TOS - Credits - Privacy 

* * *

Home >> Anime >> Card Captor Sakura >> Summoned or Loved? 
storyid: 609242 - font size: +plus : -minus

* * *

Author: Violin-Of-The-Vampire - NC-17 - English - Fantasy - Reviews: 46
1. The Violin of the Vampire(Not me)2. Meeting The Violinest3. Tomoyo's awakening(Lemon with S+S)4. Shattered Life5. The Reason I Took Him Away From You

* * *

Violin: There was someone who was emailing me and telling how much White Mist Wolf's lemon sucked, so I just wanted to say…

Well you're spelling sucks.

You said:

That loen suks

And:

It stell suks

Lol Loser

So anyway on with the fic.

Summoned or Loved?

Chapter 4

"…Tomoyo…," Sakura asked?

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, and looked at her with very confused eyes.

"I…know you from somewhere, don't I," Tomoyo asked?

"Tomoyo's it's me, Sakura," she said.

"You…you can't be your to old to be the Sakura I know," she replied.

"She's telling the truth Tomoyo, you got into a coma eight years ago," Eriol said.

"…Eriol…," she asked?

"Yes, Tomoyo it's me and Sakura," he said.

"But…Sakura…she…she's…a…vampire…isn't …she," Tomoyo asked?

"I use to be. Tomoyo I know you probably hate me for biting you, but I didn't know I was a vampire. Tomoyo will you ever forgive me," Sakura asked with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh chorus I'll forgive you, you're my best friend," Tomoyo and gripping Sakura's hands.

Outside

A woman watched with blackened eyes. She glared at the sight of Sakura smiling. He hated the thought, how could someone so much like her be so happy it sickened her. She was going to stop this happiness. It was not to be for Sakura to be happy…

Later that Night

"See you later ok," Syaoran said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Syaoran, and good luck," Sakura smiled.

He leaded down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left the room. Sakura smiled at his leave. Syaoran still-hunted vampires at night, and Sakura and Eriol stayed with Tomoyo. Eriol was in the kitchen at the moment making Tomoyo some soup. 

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with worried eyes. Sakura looked at her confused, but instead ask her about why she was so shouted to see Syaoran that morning.

"Sakura…Syaoran's…in danger…," Tomoyo said.

"What do you mean danger," she asked?

"He's…going to be bitten, I don't know when or where, but you have to get to him," Tomoyo said.

"What," Sakura shouted.

"Sakura please you have to stop him, please I don't want to see you so sad," Tomoyo pleaded.

Sakura jumped up in a quick movement. With gave a quick wave good-bye and Sakura ran out of the room, out of the hallway, and out of the building running to all the places where vampire's usually went when they were hungry.

In the Forest

Syaoran was walking in the woods; there was nothing, but stillness. No wind, no sound. The usual sounds of a vampire present.

Syaoran withdrew his sword. He got into attack stance. 

"You're going to have a lot of guts to defeat me little wolf," a female voice hissed in his ear.

Syaoran jumped around. Nothing. He knew this vampire was playing with his mind, to confuse him.

"Your never going to be happy again, I'll make sure of that," the female growled in his ear again.

This time when he jumped around his swung his sword around, to attack the moving vampire. But still nothing anywhere.

"You should have killed Sakura when you had the chance. Then I wouldn't have to do this," the female laughed.

"And if you don't show yourself, I'm really going to make this pain full," he growled through his clenched teeth.

"As you wish,' the female giggled.

It was fast, in a very shocking way. He didn't expect it at all. At least not that fast. He felt two sharp spikes stick into his neck. He tried to fight it. Really he did. But he couldn't fight it anymore, he slowly blacked out…

*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Well there I go!

Syaoran: That's too sad, even for you!

Violin: So?

Syaoran: I thought that you didn't hate me anymore?

Violin: I don't, but I already had this idea for my fic, and I wasn't going to change it!!! So see you in chapter 5!!!!!

* * *

[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 
1. The Violin of the Vampire(Not me)2. Meeting The Violinest3. Tomoyo's awakening(Lemon with S+S)4. Shattered Life5. The Reason I Took Him Away From You


	5. I See Nothing but You

Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Instant Messaging 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu - Help - Flavors - TOS - Credits - Privacy 

* * *

Home >> Anime >> Card Captor Sakura >> Summoned or Loved? 
storyid: 609242 - font size: +plus : -minus

* * *

Author: Violin-Of-The-Vampire - NC-17 - English - Fantasy - Reviews: 46
1. The Violin of the Vampire(Not me)2. Meeting The Violinest3. Tomoyo's awakening(Lemon with S+S)4. Shattered Life5. The Reason I Took Him Away From You

* * *

Violin: First off. Thank you everyone for his or her reviews. I didn't write them down today. And I really wanted to thank everyone whom stood by and read my fic, even if it did have a lemon in it. Thank you everyone.

This story is dedicated to all my fans. But especially to White Mist Wolf whom quiet writing fanfiction. And hasn't been on for a long time.

So I don't think she'll see this. But thank you Wolf Mist Wolf, for all your help on this fic when it came to my lemon. It would have never been written if not for you. Heck this fic would have never been finished I'd still be stuck on chapter 3.

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THANK YOU FOR BEING A BIG FAN OF ALL MY FICS. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING ALL MY CHAPTERS AND STORIES!!!!

T-T start the fic.

Summoned or Loved?

Chapter 5

Sakura stood by the grave. The sweat smell of cherry blossoms had faded over the last three months. It was now turning to fall. Syaoran and her had met at the beginning of summer. It was now September. 

So many things have happened since that sad day. Just thinking about it made Sakura hold her slightly swelled stomach.

"…Syaoran…," Sakura sighed. "Please don't hide from me. Return to me and your child." (That's right people Sakura's pregnant, hehe.)

She then turned and left the cemetery before the sun set. It was too dangerous for her too be there at night. The streets were pretty dangerous too, but the cemetery at night was like walking into a volcano.

"Goodnight Syaoran, I hope you have a good night," she said looking at his grave once more before leaving.

Syaoran smiled and watched her leave. He then turned back to his hiding place. He looked at the moon. Soon he thought.

"I can't return until the moon turns blood red. Then I will visit, he said. "Only a visit thought."

"When are you going to know that you would have never been in this mess, if you had stayed away from Sakura," a woman said.

"Shenandoah, I don't know **_why_** you had to make sure that Sakura was never happy. It's impossible to ever make Sakura sad. She has too many friends, you can't hurt them all,' he said. "You're my jighter, I know you."

"I **_know _**I can't. My signer wanted me too," Shenandoah said. (I'll explain later what jighter's and what a signer is.)

Later

"Hello Sakura," Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura gave a quick small smile. Tomoyo sighed sadly, it was all her fault Syaoran was now a vampire, it was her fault Sakura was going to have a child without having the father to help raise them.

"Um…Sakura," Tomoyo asked?

"Yes," Sakura said turning her attention to her.

"How…do you know that he was the one," Tomoyo asked?

"He was the one who told me I was a vampire when I was a child. He was the one who helped me find out I was human for five years, he was the one who I felt normal with," Sakura said. "And what's the last part, I loved him, I know he's knows I love him, but I never got to tell him."

"Sakura…this is my entire fault," she sighed sadly.

"No, Tomoyo it isn't anyone's fault but the vampire who got to Syaoran," Sakura said placing a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

Shenandoah's Pov:

I raced though tree to tree. Almost as quick and gentle as a weasel. Only not as sneaky and dark. Finally I stopped at a cave. I ran into it as fast as my legs could. After a long time I jumped down a deep hole in the middle of the cave. I fell like a rock, but landed softer then a cat would. 

Now the dark cave like terrain was replaced by a beautiful city of darkness. I walked through the town. The smell of blood was coming from everywhere. I walked past the poor clinic. A place where small vampires who couldn't hunt went, and humans who were sick and dying already let the vampires feed on them.

I stopped at a mansion and entered. A woman in the back of the first room got up from her chair and bowed at me.

"Hello my highness," she said. "How is my daughter."

"She is fine, and with child," I say to her. "Although in order to get her to come back to our side, I had to take care of a person. She'll belong soon."

"You didn't kill Tomoyo or Eriol," the woman said staring. "They aren't not our true type."

"No, the one I took care of was a vampire hunter," I explained. "Although I think he makes a very terrible bait, he won't attract her."

"May I ask what this vampire hunter had to do with her," the woman after confused. "And how would he attract her to become vampire again."

"The vampire hunter was the father of her child, and she is greatly in love with him," I explained once again.

"Your highness I know you had to find anyway to get her to want to become a vampire again, but I don't think that will work, it only will make things worst if he won't try and see her," the woman said.

"Your daughter Nadeshiko is our only magical vampire, we need her to help our people survive without blood, she has done that, we must have her as a vampire again," I say. "I did only what I though was best for my people."

"And I agree with that, but it's now going to be impossible to get her to our side," Nadeshiko said.

Sakura's Room

Sakura played her violin for hours that night. She tried to get Syaoran off her mind by playing a happy tune, but always turned to their special song. The one she first placed for Syaoran.

"I know your there Syaoran," she smiled. "I maybe human, but I still have my vampire senses."

Syaoran still didn't move from outside her open window. He shook his head; he wasn't going, even if she knew he was there. He didn't want to hurt her. He was very weak and was dying. Since he was a vampire he never drank any blood. He was straving himself, and if he saw her up close he might not control his hunger and attack and kill her and their child.

"Please Syaoran, I only wish to see you again," Sakura said. "Syaoran you have been greatly pained with not seeing me."

He started to talk, yet he was trying his best not too. He just had to hear him talking to her again.

"Yes, I am greatly pained, but I'm doing what's best for you," Syaoran said.

"Please Syaoran, just let me see you," Sakura said.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He HAD to see her again; he had to hold her in his arms. He moved into the window view. Sakura smiled and put down her violin and walked over to the window. Syaoran sat their blushing not knowing what to do. Sakura leaded up and kissed his lips lightly.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin; Sorry for both the lateness and shortness, I've been in the hospital…I had a really high fever, but don't worry, I'll be fine, it was only 100.7. Bit it's down to 99.9. I'm well enough to be at home. So please excuse me, I'm going to bed.

* * *

[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 
1. The Violin of the Vampire(Not me)2. Meeting The Violinest3. Tomoyo's awakening(Lemon with S+S)4. Shattered Life5. The Reason I Took Him Away From You


	6. Show me how you Love me not a lemon

Violin: Hello, I haven't written in a long time, and I'm sorry for that. I'm just going through a sad time. For me….

MY SISTER DELATED ALL MY FANFIC'S

AND ALL MY JAPANESE LESSONS.

I was learning Japanese because my cousin said I would be a great managa writer. I'm so sad.

So if this sucks, please forgive me….

And no is chapter isn't a lemon, just in case your wondering later on….

Summoned or Loved?

Chapter 6

Syaoran patted the sleeping figures head lightly. A cold chill shot through the open window. The sleeping girl shivered. He took the blanket up more and covered her body below her head. 

The girl rolled over on her side smiling. Syaoran blushed. No girl had ever made him feel like this before. He leaded down and kissed her cheek.

He turned to the window and exited the room. Even if all he wanted was to stay by Sakura's side. She clearly was having trouble sleeping because she fell asleep when he was embracing her.

"Have a good rest my angel," he smiled.

"Oh, how sweet," Shenandoah smiled.

"Get away from me," Syaoran glared.

"That's not very nice, you should be more nice to your jighter," Shenandoah smiled again.

"I don't care who the hell you are," Syaoran growled.

"Well you know I could have left you to just be a rotten corpse. It would have been harder on Sakura if you were dead," she said trying to keep her cool.

Syaoran just turned and dashed off in the opposite direction. Shenandoah just sighed and looked up at Sakura's window.

"Stubborn man," she said continuing down the street.

Syaoran's Pov:

I hated Shenandoah so much, that it wasn't funny, sure a vampire is suppose to be loyal to there jighter, but I was wasn't even hardly loyal to the vampire monsters.

She killed me just to get to Sakura. She was more then a vampire. A killer of hatred, and I hated her, NO I loathed her. All I ever did with my life was kill vampires. Then I saw Sakura in that night. I saw her past, and I helped her, and I loved her.

Tomoyo's Pov:

I was sitting on my bed, just sitting there sewing, like I always did as a kid. I was a bit rusty…

"Ouch"

Okay I was very rusty. This had to have been the millionth time I pricked my finger on the needle tonight. The hear a noise from the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me," a male voice said.

"You can come in Eriol," I say.

"Um, hi what are you doing," Eriol asked?

"Oh, just sewing myself a new dress," I blushed. "After all I don't have exactly many cloths."

"Um, yeah, two dresses," Eriol said a cute red.

"Well if you wanted I could make you one," I said.

"A DRESS," he yelped.

"Some cloths," I said calmly, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, right," he flushed.

"So how's Sakura," I asked?

He came over to my side. I flushed a little red when he took my hand. He nodded.

"Yes, don't worry, she knows and I know it wasn't your fault," he said with his face closing in on mine.

"I still feel like it was," I saw slowly and quietly.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Normal Pov:

Finally the gap between them was broken. He covered his lips over hers. He kissed her full of passion and love. And now Tomoyo knew it. He loved her, and she knew she loved him too. She pulled him closer with her arms, welcoming him to her.

He placed his arms around her thin waist. Kissing her as hard as he could, he wanted this so bad, he wanted her so bad. It was scaring him so badly. He stopped. Tomoyo looked up at him confused. He let go of her, scared she brake.

She knew this and comforted him. She let him know that she was scared too, but nt scared enough to stop. Finally he got the hint, and he embraced her tightly.

"I don't want to hurt you ever Tomoyo," he said. "I've known you since we were kids."

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried," Tomoyo said kissing him.

He gave in, he just had to have her now. But yet he still felt the power of him running away. Yet she held her there. There with her, as if they were a puzzle, put together, and not going to be taken a part again. He slowly leaded her down the bed….

*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: There I have writers block… I would have written a lemon myself, but last time I tried, I lost my very first fanfic. I'm best fanfic,

Final Fantasy Legend, a Final Fantasy and Cardcaptor Sakura Crossover….

Bye see you all next time.


	7. Javed and Jalini

Violin: Hello pep. What's up, well I had a great week at anime camp. I made a mini anime cartoon, well me and my friends did five minutes of it each. It's this goddess named Guardiangel. I had animation camp during the day, and anime camp at night.

If you don't get that it's Guardian with gel added. So it's Guardian angel. 

Anyway she's a goddess of Shadows, and she trying to run away from her past. It has no voice in it yet, it's just all music so far.

I did a really cool part. It was actually just the beginning for the theme song. This is what's happening:

There's this hooded woman running in the forest. Slowly there's this man behind her with a sword chasing her. He's hooded also. Then she stopped in the moonlight. And takes her hood off slowly. The man is getting ready to attack her. Then the cloak she's wearing falls off. And she's in a gray kimono. And her skin is also gray. Then two black wings fly out of her back. And then the man attacks her. And then she too attacks with nothing but an energy ball in her fists.

Syaoran: …Boring…

Violin: Yes in your words. I hope you know that his character design is based on you?

Syaoran: And who made that?

Violin: * smiles * The Sakura look and act alike and the Tomoyo look and act alike, in my life.

Syaoran: Okay I'll shout my mouth now…

Violin: That's right me and my friend made him.

This story is for my best friend who I call Tomoyo. This is for you Laura. ^-^' Just don't go all emotional; and dress me in your cloths. And don't put the pictures on the Internet…

Syaoran: That sucks…

Violin: Take your place I'm starting the fic.

Summoned or Loved?

Chapter 7

6 months later

"It's okay Sakura," Tomoyo said. 

She patted Sakura's sweaty forehead. Sakura was holding Tomoyo's hand as tight as she hand would let her. Sakura was taking deep breathes. 

"You'll make it through," Tomoyo said holding Sakura's hand too.

Syaoran entered the room, he hold onto her hand, and too patted her sweaty forehead.

"Come on Sakura you can do it," Syaoran whispered to her.

"I-it hurts," Sakura cried.

"Think about our child Sakura, they want to come out and meet you so badly, help them," Syaoran told her. 

Sakura gave him a quick weak smile, and then tried her best.

A few minutes later

"You have a beautiful baby boy," Tomoyo smiled.

She took the baby and placed it in warm blankets, and passed it to Sakura. She smiled and looked at it with warm loving eyes.

"Hi," she whispered.

She turned it too look at Syaoran. She smiled. He blushed a little, but smiled.

"He has your eyes," he said.

Sakura smiled at him. She took his hand. In one hand there son, in the other, the only man she's ever loved. Syaoran looked down at her, and knelt down on his knees. He kissed her forehead.

"We need a name for the baby," Syaoran said.

"Um…let me think," Sakura said.

"I have a name," Tomoyo said. "Javed, it's means forever, so he'll always be your child forever."

"I like it what about you Sakura," Syaoran said.

"It's perfect," Sakura whispered.

"Welcome home Javed," Syaoran said. (Javed is a real name, I didn't make it up)

Sakura smiled, and slowly fell asleep, and so did Javed, who was sucking on his thumb, breathing lightly and smoothly.

A year Later

"Sakura what is it," Syaoran asked?

"Syaoran, I need to know," Sakura said. "Do you have any histroy in your family of vampires?"

Syaoran looked down a bit. He nodded slowly.

"Yes," he said. "My father was 1/2 a vampire."

"That explains everything," Sakura sighed.

"What..Sakura's what's wrong," Syaoran asked?

"I felt his vampireness in him, Syaoran my mother was ½, and your father ½, it went from my mother and your father. The blood that was stirring in them was in us. And it went into Javed," Sakura said.

"Your not trying to say that…," Syaoran said.

"I AM saying syaoran that Javed is a pure blood vampire, we just didn't know because a baby vampire doesn't start it's thirst for blood until it's three," Sakura said.

Syaoran fell back in a chair in the corner of the room. He put his hand over his face, hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

"Syaoran," Sakura asked consered?

"I'll take him," Syaoran said.

"What," Sakura asked?

"I'll take him and take care of him," Syaoran said.

"But Syaoran, what about his thrist," Sakura said. "It will grow, he might not be happy with animal blood, what if eh turns on humans," she said.

"Sakura I'll just tell him that only vampires wishing to be sent to hell drink human blood," Syaoran said.

"Well, Syaoran that is true," Sakura sweatdropped.

"Then we're not lying to him," Syaoran said.

"Syaoran are you sure about taking him," she asked?

Syaoran leaned down and kissed her passionatly on the lips. He broke the kiss, and looked at her with loving eyes.

"I'll do anything to protect you Sakura, " he said lovingly. "Even if it will kill me."

"Syaoran, please…take care of him," she said.

"I'll take care of him like I did when you were pregant with him," he smiled.

Sakura's eyes twinkled with delight, and she couldn't hold it back anymore, she cried with happiness, and then she jumped into his arms, and kissed him.

9 years later

"Please leave me alone," a girl cried.

"Not until we get what we want," a boy yelled from behind her.

"Is there a problem here," a tall woman asked?

"AAAHHH RUN," another boy cried.

The boy's ran out into the forests to the West. The girl grabbed onto Sakura thanking her.

"Jalini, didn't your mother and father tell you to never go near the forest," the woman asked?

"I'm sorry Sakura, I saw this really pretty flower I wanted to give mom for her and dad's bar, to pretty it up," Jalini said.

"It was a very nice think to do, but promise you'll never go near there without me," Sakura asked?

"I will, since you are the one who knows if any vampires are around," Jalini said.

"Good, now I'm taking you too mom and dad so then you can give them that flower," Sakura smiled. "I'm happy to report that also tonigth I'm playing my violin."

"YES," Jalini yelled.

In the town square's tree

Eyes's looked at Jalini, they looked at her, and the body who the eyes belonged to seemed to turn a deep red color. Mostly on the cheeks.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Hey people, that's that. Well I bet EVERYONE knows who the guy in the tree is. By the way the rest of this fic is happening over a lot of years, so hehe."es in water


	8. The Beauty of a Human

Violin: I'm giving up soon. No one seems to like my fics anymore. In the last month I only had 2 reviews….I NEED to know what does my fic need for you people to like it.

Summoned or Loved?

Chapter 8

The Beauty of a Human

A young boy jumped out of the willow tree in the town square. He looked down the street. Still he had the same heat on his cheeks. Young as she was, the girl he had his eyes on. Her beauty was just as saw in his dreams. An angel taking away all his fears, and his darkness, making him the way he wanted to be.

Syaoran's Pov;

I sit in the back of a room, full of people, mostly elderly, but a few in there thirties, or twenties. I watched as she came into the room, through the entrance. She had Jalini with her.

She didn't see me in my dark corner. But I didn't panic. I was going to see her later. She took Jalini to the bar, where her mother and father were working. 

They stopped and smiled at Jalini. They looked at her, she was giving them a water lily. They both smiled at her, and kissed her on the cheek. 

Eriol and Tomoyo were asking her something, but she shook it off. Then Jalini turned to her. She asked her something. She blushed for a sec but then smiled it off, and nodded. Then she turned to the center of the bar.

The place where I first placed my eyes on her. Then she opened her case, taking out her pink violin, and put her case on the floor for tips. Then she started to play. It was a slow song, after about a minute of playing it went into a fast beat song played on the violin. Soon she stopped took her tips from her case and put her violin back into the case. Then made her way towards me in the back of the room.

She smiled warmly towards me. I smiled back at her. She gave me a quick hug.

"Good to see you Syaoran," she smiled.

Her voice was also angelic like her beauty. I know I blushing because I flt the heat in my face. I decided to ignore it, and put it at the back of my head, and kissed her tender lips.

"Not as good it is too see you," Syaoran whispered.

"Come on guys don't gross me out," Jalini joked.

I smiled at her, she was quite the cute kid, a bit the opposite of Javed. Javed always kept to himself.

"We'll try and remember that," Sakura giggled.

"So Sakura can you PLEASE tell me again, when will the ..um what's it called…"

"The night of NO blood shed," Sakura said.

"Right what you said," Jalini said. "When is it?"

"August 2, in nine years," I say.

"Do I HAVE to wait so long to meet Javed," Jalini winded. "I want to meet him now."

"Sorry you'll have to wait," Sakura laughed at Jalini's cuteness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW," Jalini wined.

"Jalini can you go put this in the trash in the bin at the back door," Tomoyo said passing her the garbage bag.

"Okay mom," Jalini said taking the bag in the back.

She opened the door and closed it behind her not to let the cold air in on the busy drinkers. She opened the bin's led and then put the trash in. She was about to close the bin top, but someone grabbed her from behind. A boy maybe three or four years older then her. She remembered this boy it was the vampire boy who was trying to bite her earlier that evening.

"Please leave me alone," Jalini cried.

"I said I'm not leaving you until I get what I want," the boy hissed in her ear.

Without anyone seeing something quickly and powerful attacked the boy vampire and punched him right in the stomach, he grabbed his stomach and used his free hand to release Jalini and then used it for his balance as he fell to the ground.

Jalini turned hoping to see what saved her. There was no one in sight, but she heard the rustling in the tree behind the trash bin. She walked to the tree.

"Thank you, whoever you are," Jalini said quietly.

She heard a soft voice saying she was welcome, and then another rustle was heard as she saw a boy figure jumping out of the tree running out of her sight. She captured the look of his face. Messy honey locks of hair, and deep emerald eyes, and pale bright ivory skin. She looked at the stars for a few more minutes and then turned and closed the bin's top and opened the back door and ran inside the bar again visiting her family and friends.

The boy was breathing hard, he held onto where his heart was, it was beating out of control. These haunting sapphire eyes haunting his vision, and the deep silk like hair the color of night. All of it haunting his senses, like he was going insane, and with all these emotions he didn't think he wouldn't. he looked back at the girl, she was gone now. He turned and ran into the forest back into his home of forever darkness.

Days Later

"Eriol have you noticed that Jalini has been acting differently then usual," Tomoyo asked?  


"Yes, she's been very quiet sense that night Sakura played her violin at the bar," Eriol said.

'Yes, like she day dreaming or something, I'm going to ask her about it," Tomoyo said.

She got up and walked towards her daughters bedroom. She walked in, to find Jalini at her desk, drawing. Tomoyo walked behind her and looked at it. There was a picture of a boy. Jalini was a very artist girl, so she could draw wonderfully for a nine year old. 

"This is why you've been so quiet lately," Tomoyo asked her?

Jalini nodded quietly, but gave her mother the, Please don't tell dad look. Tomoyo nodded at her. And smiled at her warmly.

"I won't," Tomoyo smiled.

"Thanks mom."

"So did you meet him when you were out putting the trash outside," Tomoyo asked?

"Oh, mom I'm sorry I never told you, but when I went outside a vampire boy attacked me, and this boy saved me," Jalini said.

"I think you have your first crush," Tomoyo smiled at her daughter.

"You mean I'm in love," Jalini said.

"Something like that, but crushes do leave and go, and come again, there'll be others," Tomoyo said.

"Thanks mom you're the best," Jalini hugged her mom.

'Now do you think you can be the old Jalini," Tomoyo asked?

"UM…no," Jalini joked.

"Then I'll have to make you be normal again," Tomoyo said taking her daughter and tickled her stomach.

"* laughing * Please * laughs * stop," Jalini said between giggled and laughs.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Hey all I finished I've got so many new chapters up, it's so exciting. Oh and people I wanted to try and write a lemon so I was thinking of writing one later, so I don't want to loose anymore readers, so review me if you won't mind if there's a lemon just review me. And remember the only reason I'm thinking of writing a lemon is because I wanted to try and write one myself. 

SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!!!


End file.
